As network technology increases, clients may transmit various content to servers, store the same in the servers, and receive content stored in the server at a desired time and place to display the same.
However, for these servers to transmit content to clients, a format of content stored in the server should coincide with a format of each client. That is, where the format of the content stored in the servers do not coincide with the format of the clients that have requested the relevant content, the servers should perform transcoding operations for matching the format to each client. Therefore, when requested by multiple clients to transmit content stored in the servers while performing one transcoding operation, the servers should also perform multiple levels of transcoding.
However, according to the conventional art, where servers perform multiple transcoding operations, an amount of operations of transcoding may vary depending on a request from the client, so that the server cannot perform fast, efficient content transmission to respective clients. That is, where the server performs multiple transcoding in order to transmit content desired by respective clients to these clients, non-uniform output frame rate may occur.